Inuyasha Reversal
by Lexi Kitsune
Summary: A inuyasha story inspired by a 6-year-old cross-dresser. Read and Review!


"Oh man, Oh man, Kagome's gonna kill me..." Inuyasha, a typical Japanese teenager with a not so typical life, was rushing to his house to retrive the part of the Shikon No Tama he and his friends had found. He was running as fast as he could, when he heard a farmiliar voice call to him. The voice of his dear friend and pursuer, Kikio. "Hi, Inuyasha!" She said in her always calm voice, which made Inuyasha almost forget Kagome. "Hi... How ya doin' ..." he mumbled distractedly as he trod on the farmiliar path to his home. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" Kikio asked, raising an eyebrow. "Uh, I gotta catch the guys at the café on Northwest and Vine. I gotta get a couple things first..." He replied, tensing. Kikio bought it. "Okay, but call me when you can, okay?" She mumbled pleadingly. Inuyasha grinned. "Of course. I promise." He hurried past her, and grabbed his bag heading for the well on his family's property. Sesshomerru, his little brother, tailed him, watching his every move. "You're going to the Feudal Era again, aren't you?" He growled, startling his brother. "Listen, I gotta go, now. Kagome will be so mad! I'm 3 hours late!" Sesshomerru smirked. "Okay. Can I come?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, answering, "Okay, for now and the rest of eternity—NO!" Sesshomerru pouted as Inuyasha ran out the door. Sesshomerru decided to get over his dissapointment by eating Inuyasha's secret candy stash. Inuyasha was heading for the well when he saw he had dropped his shoe. He pulled it back on, heading down into the magical well. As soon as he got to the other side, he felt a demonic hand grip grab him by the scruff of the neck. It pulled him up easily and two golden eyes glared into his gray ones. Inuyasha said, "Sit, girl." Kagome hit the ground. Inuyasha climbed the rest of the way out of the well, straightining his school pants. "What took you so LONG?!?" Shrieked the hysterical dog demon. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, replying, "I had detention, if you'll excuse me. It is a punishment that I could not escape...Stop looking at me like that! It's not my fault!" Kagome was glaring at him as though she was going to eat him alive. "INUYASHA!!!" A ball of peach fuzz bounded out of the bushes, and landed in Inuyasha's arms. "Shippo! I missed ya!" chuckled Inuyasha as the female fox demon snuggled against him. Inuyasha was now sort of a brother to the young fox girl, and Shippo always was by his side. "You said you would come back soon!" The fox demon cried in fright. "I thought somthin' had happened!" Inuyasha smiled at the young girl and replied, "Nah, they just tortured me." Shippo looked horrified. Inuyasha blinked, realizing what he had said, and added, "I got away before they started, though!" with a smile. Shippo relaxed, and the three walked back to Kiede's village. As soon as they were about halfway through Kagome's Forest, they ran into their compainion, Miroku. He was a demon slayer that weilded a boomerang bone as a weapon and had a sister, named Kohaku, possessed by a female demon known as Naraku. They were always trying to kill Naraku, but they hadn't succeded yet. Miroku was always trying to escape the lecherous hands of Sango, a young female Monk who had a wind tunnel in her hand, inflicted by Naraku. Since she was convinces it would destroy her somday, she would constantly ask males to help her bear her child. She was brushed off every time, but the group liked to watch, especially Miroku. When the group reached the house of Kiede, it was very dark. They decided to get some sleep...  
  
Somewhere else...  
  
Lord Souta made his way through the underbrush, with his compainions, Lady Jaken, an ugly frog demon, and Rin, a tough-talking 5- year-old who had rescued him once. Souta was the most powerful dog demon around, the ruler of the Northern Teritory. As usual, he was looking for a way to kill his strenthening sister, Kagome. He was heading to the home of a priest, a reincarnated one... Lady Jaken looked up curiously at Lord Souta, walking calmly next to Rin. Rin fell back and Jaken decided to use the chance to spark a conversation with the child. "I wonder what Lord Souta is thinking..." She mumbled, hoping the child would answer. Rin stuck his hands farther into his pockets, muttering, "Either 'I will destroy Kagome' or 'I will have the Tetutseiga' ... Not too hard to predict." Fortunatley, Lord Souta ignored him. They came to a big cave, stopping at the entrance. "Priest Hojo, I hear you want to destroy Kagome... I have a bargain for you..." 


End file.
